


Father and son

by Vic32



Series: Family [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Gus has a question for his dad.





	

 

Brian was spending the day with Gus as the girls were painting his room. Sitting across from him at the ice cream parlour Brian could feel that his son wanted to ask him something. 

 

Smiling at Gus he asked, “Sonnyboy, do you want to ask me something?”

 

Nodding his head Gus bit his lip, “Yes daddy, is it ok to ask you something?”

 

Reaching over he patted his son's hand, “Gus, you can ask me anything that you want, never be afraid to ask me something, OK?”

 

Gus smiled at that, he knew his dad loved him and his words made him feel really good. He felt lucky to have such a brilliant dad.

 

Taking a breath Gus began, “Daddy, I was wondering would it be OK to called Justin dad. He feels like my other daddy?”

 

Brian's heart swelled at his son's words, he knew that his would make Justin's year and his as well, to know his son wanted to do that. Swallowing the lump in his throat he replied, “I think that is a brilliant idea Sonnyboy and I think that Justin would be thrilled to be called dad by you and so would I”

 

Gus beamed a huge smile running around the table jumping into his dad's arms giving him a hug chanting, “Thank you daddy, thank you” 

End


End file.
